Marked and Claimed
by Yashirin
Summary: ZoSan in Love Pistol Setting. Sanji's world turned upside down when he helps a hungry green-haired and lets him in his place. Apparently, this guy marked Sanji. Sanji doesn't know yet everyone around him does. A story about primal instinct and human patience.
1. Chapter 1

For those who are unfamiliar with the Love Pistol/Sex Pistol Universe, here's a crash course. There are two kinds of people ape-men (aka monkey)and madararui (animal kind varies). Madararuis are people who kinda have some animal breed in them. Heavyweight (being rarest), middleweight and lightweight are just terms used to a madararui's rarity and fertility rate. Soul appearance being the animal's soul inside of the madararui.

* * *

It was supposedly another normal day for Sanji to work at the Baratie - a restaurant ran by his surrogate father, Zeff. Zeff a.k.a. the Shitty Old Man made him go home early because he's been messing up in the kitchen for some time now. It pissed him off that he was off for some strange reason but he was also more than happy to go home. After saying some insults as a form of goodbye, he went off to his own apartment. And no, he doesn't live with Zeff but Zeff is just a door away from his place - he remembered the old man saying go live on your own, yet contrary to what he says, Sanji only pays half of his apartment bill.

And then he sees something interesting near his place. A green thing covered in white snow. He stops to stare at it - a moss head. He crouches down over the figure to examine whether the moss head is still alive. He notices the slow breathing and the growl of a stomach and it irks him. He should leave him alone, Zeff has told him not to bring strangers over his place no matter how pitiful they look or hungry they may seem. He stands up. Maybe this time, he should just call the local police or something, after all, he's not some kind of missionary trying to end world hunger.

He takes the first few steps away from the moss figure, but as if a call to his inner self, another growl reaches his ear. He sighs. He knows defeat and acknowledges it.

"Oi, wake up." He lightly kicked the figure as the snow that settled falls off. "Get up and don't be dead." He adds, patting the cold cheeks.

Sanji receives a grunt as a reply. Well, at least the human moss is not dead. "Get up. I have food inside." With heavy eyes, the human moss stares at him before mumbling words like curly eyebrow and creepy bastard. The blond could practically hear his vein twitch in anger. He's trying to help someone and he gets an insult. Another growl for food and he automatically grabs the moss by the back of his collar to haul him to his apartment.

After some heavy exercise of dragging a random stranger to his place, he leaves him by the floor to heat up some leftovers. He then puts the food on a large plate and serves it by the moss' side. He sees it twitch at the smell of food.

"Eat." Sanji says. It feels like he picked up a pet. "Here's the spoon and I hope you know how to use it." He then knocks the spoon on the other's head to somewhat wake him up. Sanji doesn't wait for the other to move, instead he leaves to go for a hot shower. Sanji faintly hears the sound of spoon clacking on the plate before he continues to relax in the hot bath.

* * *

When he got out of the bathroom, wearing an over-sized shirt and baggy trousers, he looks around for the moss head. He doesn't see the other where he left him but turning back to the kitchen, he sees the used plate and spoon already washed and cleaned. Sanji smiles at that, maybe that's how moss heads say thank you. At least, he knows some kind of courtesy. Not seeing the other on his small apartment, Sanji guesses that he already left. After all, it's kinda embarrassing to be seen half-dead on the streets and getting picked up plus accommodated with great food. Sanji leaves the thought at that, that's why he doesn't expect to walk towards the living room to find a giant white tiger sprawled on his couch. Sanji almost yelps at the surprise and then he remembers the moss head he picked up.

'Hmm, so he's a cat… probably a heavyweight.' Sanji thought as he silently pads towards the big cat. It's his first time seeing a white tiger. Its body is big, covering most of the couch, his tail hanging from the arm rest. A size that large must be quite intimidating especially when this cat wakes, but seeing its sleeping form, it really is just like a normal cat - looks harmless and could probably be treated as a pet. Sanji inwardly laughs.

That means, the moss head is a madararui as well. A stupid one infact. Letting out his soul appearance with a stranger is certainly not a nice gesture. But Sanji isn't one to talk, after all, here he is staring at the beast before him - and that is considered rude. Ok, he was curious. It's not like everyday, he sees a madararui in its full form. It's a bit scary but really interesting.

So Sanji carefully touches the cat's head. He feels the fine fur sliding on his fingers. The body has lean and defined muscles but they are just the right bulkiness that it suits him. He hears a somewhat pur coming from the big cat and when he brings his hand on the back of the ear, the big cat tilts his head to lean to his touch along with the body, making him see the cat's belly. An intoxicating scent hits Sanji's nose. It's alluring and is drawing him into the source. He has never smelt someone this good. The white tiger's scent is urging Sanji to do things he doesn't quite understand. It's as if it's ordering him to touch and be closer to the tiger. He then nuzzles with his hands the spot below the jaw and the pur got louder. When Sanji was nearing to touch the belly he hears a husky voice, the big cat's form turning back to its original body.

"What are you doing?" the moss head inquires with half-lidded eyes.

Sanji retreats his hands, faintly seeing the green eyes of the cat before returning to the human form. "Petting a stray cat." Sanji snickers before distracting himself by grabbing the remote control near the moss haired's back.

"You looked?"

"You let me see it. There's a difference."

"Hey, I'm still hungry."

"Well that's new. I don't even hear a thank you and I'm already getting ordered around my house by a stranger which by the way, I helped because he was dying outside." Sanji turned the television on to randomly watch whatever is on and sat on the floor, his back resting on the couch. "Guess I'm not educated with the ways of human moss."

"My name's Zoro." Sanji hears a grunt and the moss head sits. "I'm still hungry. Do you have more food?" the stomach growls and Sanji tries not to snort.

This guy obviously lacks manners. Not the first time he meets someone like this. But it is the first time he meets someone with green haired. He doesn't ask if it was natural or was just recently bleached. The green hair is weird but some reason, it suits the guy and the green eyes compliments it. This guy is rude but the fact that he's hungry makes him a person that hits Sanji's weakest spot.

"I do but that depends, why should I serve you?"

"Because I'm hungry. The food was good and I'll pay you afterwards."

"I don't need money from a stray cat. The food was good. That's payment enough from me." Sanji then stood up to face the other. "I'm Sanji. Glad that you enjoyed my food. I'll cook some meal for us."

"I didn't enjoy it. I was just hungry..." Zoro retorted, "curly brow".

In a split second, Zoro finds himself automatically holding a heavy leg that was aimed for his head.

"You don't call me that, bastard." Sanji further presses his leg on Zoro. "Freeloaders shouldn't talk back too much."

Zoro chuckles at the blonde. He faintly sees the silhouette of a thin tail and long perked ears. The blonde is easy rile up. He also notes the particular scent coming off him.

"What are you?" the green-haired asks.

"Tsk. Don't touch me." Sanji retreats and goes to the kitchen.

Zoro examines the room he is in. There are little to no extra stuff in the apartment except maybe for photos of the blonde and an old man with tied beard. The furniture has all the necessities - a couch, a television, a radio and a cabinet. If there is one thing that seems to stand out than the rest, it's the kitchen - he saw it when he cleaned up. It is excessively clean and everything is arranged carefully - from knives to ladles to pans. It's either the guy doesn't cook or he loves his kitchen too much.

Zoro looks back at the kitchen when he hears the sizzling of food. So it's the latter - the guy loves his kitchen. He again sees the flicker of the blonde's soul appearance while he cooks. The devilish side of him wants to see it. It's fair for him to see right? Besides, the blonde saw it when he was sleeping. And so Zoro decides. He uses one of the instinctively ingrained features of his inner soul - stealth. Softly and gently he walks towards the cooking blonde.

"Hurry it up will ya." Zoro speaks near Sanji's right ear and blonde practically jumps on the spot.

Zoro is successful. A grin almost breaks out from his face when he sees the ears and tail pop out. Sanji is a dog or a fox or maybe a wolf - as to specifically what kind, Zoro doesn't know.

Sanji then turns around to face the one that interrupted him. What Zoro expects is the same pissed off blonde that told him to not touch him but instead, he is met by a red tinge spreading all over the blonde's face. Sanji is covering the ear where Zoro's breath tickled him. The air seems to have changed when their eyes met and Zoro's eyebrow raises. Sanji's scent is turning different. It's more distinct and it's scattering around Zoro as if calling him closer, pulling him towards the source.

Zoro doesn't even know that he leaned forward slightly closing the distance between them until Sanji speaks. "Don't come closer or else." There's truth in the threat but there's something else.

Zoro doesn't know what is happening and it's like his body is on autopilot. His hand is reaching for the blonde's neck - where all the alluring scents seem to radiate from. When Sanji merely flinches and makes no move to push his advances, Zoro brings his nose to Sanji's skin, inhaling his very scent. Zoro traps him by putting both his hands on either side of Sanji, eyes slitting like a cat watching its prey. Zoro does watch - his every move, a swallow of nervousness, the ragged breathing, the twitch of muscles. The blonde is silently offering him something that Zoro is willing to take. The green-haired nuzzles more into the warmth Sanji is giving off and he hears a small whimper escape from the man beneath him.

Zoro growls.

They are madararui after all. They sometimes act with raw and primal emotions. And they choose partners by instinct. Yet, they are still also men - relational and capable of thinking. But even with that, there are just inevitable times when they give in to their animalistic desire. This happening right now is one of them. That even though they don't fully understand, the animal within them do.

Zoro bites down Sanji's neck, the pressure enough to leave teeth marks. He slightly draws back to examine the surprised face of Sanji. With a confident smirk, Zoro whispers, "Hey, Sanji", and then he nibbles his prey's ear, "You're in heat."

* * *

I hope this is ok. for further discussion about the madararui world here:

/manga/sex_pistols/v01/c001.

The idea of dominant zoro and in heat sanji has been bugging me for awhile so this happened. And also because I love the veterinarian return doujinshi.

my first zosan so im still kinda scared so please tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything got officially worse the moment he saw that Zoro-moss outside his place. Maybe part of it was his own fault since he did let him in, but the scent coming from that guy and the way he blocked Sanji's kick, making him touch his leg, did _things_.Then for some annoying reasons, the guy absolutely have some personal space issues.

And then he feels it and_ it feels good_. That is what goes to Sanji's mind the moment Zoro's teeth made contact with his ear.

"You're in heat." Sanji is stunned. Not because of the words but because of the proximity and the scent that wafts out to him. Why does this guy smell so nice? He doesn't stop himself from doing things he won't normally do - lean to the the touch and the warm caress.

Sanji's ears and tail are still out with golden orange coloring its fur. His soul is slowly overriding his common sense. He rubs his head on Zoro's chest, softly hearing the calming pur. He brings his head up to look at Zoro. He brings his hips close to Zoro's own and grinds himself on Zoro's thigh. Sanji lets out a soft moan as unfamiliar pleasure shot through his body. Hooking an arm on the green-haired's neck, he tucks himself further to Zoro to whisper the desire building up in him.

"...more."

It takes about a full second before everything sinks into Sanji's head. Zoro's raised eyebrow, his hands tangled on Zoro's body, the word that came out his lips and lastly the tent that was forming on his trousers.

"I-I mean…" Sanji's is embarrassed but it soon turns to anger and he grabs the nearest weapon - in this case, a pan, "...m-more of this hypnotism and I'll kill you!" He raises his hand to hit Zoro dead on the face.

"Woah!" Zoro grabs Sanji's wrist, stopping his movement and pushing him to he counter. He grabs another when he saw the blond readying a punch. He puts the hands on either of Sanji's sides to stop him from doing anything that might actually hurt him. He acknowledges Sanji's strength, after all, he had a taste of it first hand.

"Let go you perv!" Sanji simply squirms in the hold. He doesn't trust his legs right now to do heavy damage because the heat is still raking all over his body, particularly in his pants. Plus, he doesn't forget that any slight brush against him is sensitive to his skin. He doesn't know what to do with his current state and Zoro's hold around him isn't helping at all.

Zoro lets out a sarcastic chortle. "Wow, I'm the one getting seduce here and I'm the perv? Ha! Would you like me to point out who's rubbing who here?" He hisses out.

He notices Sanji breaks eye contact, his head turning to face the floor. Zoro also faintly sees the red flush in his ears. A short silence falls over the two of them and Zoro is thankful for that because this short break is enough to calm him down since he almost - _almost_ - tried to return the touches given to him. That in itself is something that surprised him, usually he has tight control over his soul but Sanji - this blonde stranger - is knocking him off balance.

"This is your fault!" Sanji shouts but doesn't look up. "You damn hypnotist! Making me do weird things!" He again struggles on Zoro's grip.

"What hypnotist! You damn blonde!", Zoro barks, "You're the one who carried me to your place, to feed me! And then you go around spreading your pheromones! No wonder I thought you were crazy to do something so charitable. Don't tell me this is some kind of plan to lure random people to satisfy your lust."

"Lust?" Sanji repeats,realizing but not admitting what is actually happening, "To who? You?" He asks incredulously. "I have no such thing for a dying moss!" He grits his teeth to Zoro.

"Yeah, right. So, what? It just happens that you have invited me in your place alone _and_ you don't know that it's your mating season?"

"That's right!" Sanji immediately answers, leaving Zoro a shocked face.

"Hold up. You don't know it's your season? No wonder I don't smell anyone on you." Zoro leans to smell around Sanji's hair and down to his shoulder. "There is a faint scent though. But it's more of a parental claim than a lover's claim." Zoro feels the shudder of the over-conscious Sanji. "So this is your first mate call… hmmm… and I guess this will be the first time I'm answering a mate call." He grins.

Sanji feels another shiver. His body is anticipating something to happen but at the back of his mind he doesn't want to respond to it. Yet the closeness Zoro is giving, makes him helplessly dizzy.

"There is no mate call or anything like that…" He whispers. He knows that he's on a losing battle of wits, especially when his reasoning isn't at its best. "I'm just sick." He plainly says.

"Oh? Tell me that again when your pheromones aren't broadcasting that you're begging for a fuck." Zoro's voice is getting low and huskier much to Sanji's discomfort. That warm breath hovering on Sanji as if playing on his skin.

"Seriously, I'm just sick. And stressed. Sorry for lashing out on you like that. Just leave me."

Zoro has already let go of his hold on Sanji. He examines the man before him. Now, Sanji is being docile but just a while ago he was aggressive. _Mood changes_, Zoro thinks. Taking a deep breath, he again sniffs the scent emitting from the blonde. And damn it, it is getting to him - not that he's complaining now.

"Leave you? Don't you know mating season is enjoyable?" Zoro carefully puts a hand on Sanji's waist. He waits a little. There is no violent reaction from the other, only a short flinch and a pondering silence. "...especially when someone's there to _help_ you." This time, he takes another move by putting his thigh in between Sanji's leg and pulling him closer. He receives a gasp from the other and when he was not pushed away, he continues.

Zoro brings his lips closer to Sanji's ear to lick the outer shell and a whimper escapes from Sanji's parted dry lips. Zoro observes the other man's soul appearance; its ears are laid back with its tails slowly wagging down from side to side. Zoro's soul lightly flickers in return, his stripes minimally covers his skin, eyes dilating and instantly slitting. Zoro controls himself from jumping onto Sanji when he realizes, Sanji is submitting to him, waiting and curious for his next actions.

"Do you wanna know why it's best when there are other people?" Sanji doesn't respond, he only listens to Zoro's pleasure-laced words. "It's because they're willing to give you what you desire. On my first mating season, there were people who threw themselves at me and who am I to deny what they're willing to give? I gave them sexual enjoyment. I thrust into them long, deep and hard. Over and over until their hips gave out. I pounded into them, skin slapping over skin. Their cries echoing in the room. There were no words, only incoherent moans and rough touches." Zoro narrates as he slides his hand under Sanji's shirt, snaking over the side to feel the arch of his body. Zoro hums at the contact.

"I wonder if you were the one beneath me, what reactions would you give me?" Zoro purs and nudges his nose on the spot where Sanji's neck and shoulder meet. "If I ram myself to you, would you easily cry out in pleasure or would I have to stubbornly draw out your voice. If that's the case then I'll push into you harder and deeper until I find your sweetest spot just to hear your lusty moans." Sanji has gripped Zoro's lean but muscular arms to steady himself, his head resting on Zoro's chest. "My hands would be roaming all over your skin. There will be no place left untouched." Zoro then brushes a finger on Sanji's chest. He feels the perked nipple that even though he doesn't see it, he imagines it to be taut that any contact would make Sanji quiver in both pleasure and pain.

And so curiosity takes over Zoro. He doesn't brush his fingers on Sanji's nipples, instead he takes it between his thumb and pointing finger, and tweaks it. Sanji's nails dig into Zoro's skin yet Zoro's attention is not on the slight pain, but on the nub between his finger and Sanji's shallow intake of air. He goes to the other pair and gives the same treatment before raking his nail on the tip. This time, Sanji finally voiced out a sexy moan. Sanji's legs have already given up, his full body now resting on Zoro's thigh - on Zoro's body. Zoro smirks at his work.

"I will explore you. I will lap up every corner of your skin. Lick you until my scent sinks into you." A lick to the back of the ear. "I will memorize all your sensitive spots - be it outside or inside your wanton-seeking body." Then a pinch to both nipples. "I might tease you from time to time but I will bring you to completion you won't recognize your own howling voice." Zoro strokes Sanji's spine, tracing a line downwards to hover over the cleavage of his ass.

"...enough… haa…" Sanji murmurs as he claws Zoro's shirt, a weak attempt to crawl away or make him stop, "too much…" he muddly added, his hips unconsciously rubbing on Zoro's thigh.

But Zoro continues. "But even though you cum and spurt everything, I won't stop shoving to your tightening hole." Zoro then puts both his hands on both of Sanji's ass cheeks, kneading. " I will pull myself out and back again and again and again, you will feel nothing but me. And when I do release, I will plant my seed into you as I ride you to my completion until you're all filled up." He pushes and rubs Sanji more to his thigh to create friction and in short seconds, Sanji slips out a muffled scream and releases his pent up desire.

"I will mark you, claim you," Zoro frees one hand on Sanji's hips to tilt up Sanji's face. Half-lidded eyes, red parted lips and a flushed skin greet Zoro. Sanji is a panting mess - a sexy fucked mess. He looks at Zoro with tiredness and Zoro knows Sanji is waiting and willing to go for more. "...and no one will dare touch what is mine." He finalizes as he bites down on Sanji's neck.

* * *

woah~ thank you all for the reviews and follows! i wasn't expecting too much responds because it;s my first time writing zosan. oh, and please tell something you wanna read or something. cause right now, all wanna have is a possessive zoro~ XD anyway, thank you again and please tell me what you think of it. PS: i suck at writing smuttish things. I wanted to try it out here but it ended up just dirty talks.

Yashirin

2013.12.28


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah_, damn. His body feels heavy, or maybe relaxed? Aside from that he feels as if it's buzzing and tingling, the reason being though, he doesn't quite remember. He opens his eyes and blinks at the ceiling. And then scenes of last night hits him like waves of tsunami in his head: green hair, tan skin, searing touches, ragged breathing and those stimulating words.

"Zo… ro…" He says to himself, the name rolling of his tongue as if he has said it countless times. Well, he did. In a short moment he contemplates at the name, and then screams at the more vivid memory that vigorously floods to him.

Sanji remembers. He unfortunately remembers - the reason why he's in a messed up bed, the heavy smell that lingers in the air and even the echos of Zoro's words. Luckily though, he is in his changed clothes and there are no aches in, well, certain areas.

Sanji immediately grabs the cover in an attempt to hide himself in embarrassment; even the furnitures seem to be mocking him. He can't believe that person made him come. He also doesn't believe that person came at him. And he certainly doesn't believe that it happened more than once. But as if the world's playing a universal joke at him, the images and voice returns to him.

_"...no one will dare touch what is mine."_

_"Ah!" Sanji shrieks when white teeth sinks at his skin. The bite becomes nips on his skin followed by wet licks and soft kisses._

_This is the first time Sanji's senses are overloading. His eyes, his nose, his ears, even his skin seem to be accepting and anticipating more of the caresses Zoro gives. Sanji just came but a certain part of him is begging for more._

_Sanji slowly slides to the floor the moment Zoro retreats his thigh where Sanji's hips were resting. He makes a feeble sound when everything pleasurable seems to be cut out._

_"Hey, I won't have you here." Zoro then crouches down. He wraps an arm around Sanji's upper torso to still him and to pull Sanji up again. With the blonde's mind still dazed, Zoro puts his other arm on the back of Sanji's knees to haul him up. _

_The blonde struggles for awhile but he is left with nothing but to instinctively circle his arm around Zoro's neck. He catches himself first and proceeds to just grasp the other's shirt. Because, dammit, this is the first time someone actually has the gall to carry him like a bride. And mind you, Sanji is obviously dying in embarrassment here._

_In an unceremonious way, Sanji is dropped on his bed rather roughly. He pulls himself up to scold the other but he is pushed back. He knows that the only time he closed his eyes was when he blinked, that is why it surprised him to see Zoro hovering above him with his knees on either side of Sanji's hips._

_"I'll make this clear." Zoro's low voice is throaty and his eyes speaks volume of restrained emotions. His scrutiny to Sanji, pure predatory. "I will not take you." Zoro's hand unbuckles his own belt and zips it down. "Not now."_

_Sanji watches Zoro more than he should. And when Zoro's hand slides lower, he sees him freeing his aching member. Everything that's happening right now is Sanji's first - the touches, the dirty talks, the feel, the hotness - and everything is given by Zoro. So when Zoro grabs Sanji's right hand and leads it to Zoro's cock, Sanji's eyes widens. He tries to pull away his hand but Zoro pulls him back insistently._

_Sanji hears Zoro chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll just make you feel me. I will fully take you when you're not in this induced state to fuck." Before Sanji voices out a retort, he feels his hand guided to wrap around Zoro's. "I will have you when you're sober, when you know you want it. I will make sure you feel it - every touch, every inch - and then ingrain to your very soul."_

_Sanji does feel it. It's throbbing. Zoro's shaft is hot against his palm. Sanji wants to withdraw himself but the foreign experience and the way Zoro huffs whenever they both stroke him is mesmerizing Sanji. The slow maneuver is repetitive at first: from the base, slide it back up and down again, stroke up, stroke down. Zoro then changes the pace, he directs Sanji's hand to twist around him, a longer stroke up and twisting down, tugging him up and down non-stop. Sanji doesn't admit to himself but the way Zoro's lips are parted and the searing contact, are sexually attractive. Sanji gets a glimpse of pre-cum oozing out of Zoro's. The colorless liquid dripping down, quickly joining the strokes and spreading to Zoro's cock. The pre-cum makes the stroking faster as it minimizes the friction and greatly increases the movement. Zoro's breathing gets heavier, the hands getting more erratic, his hips bucking as their speed gets faster._

_Zoro is close. Sanji could sense it. And as an experiment, he grips Zoro tighter then brushes his thumb at the tip. He hears Zoro swear vaguely. So he does it again, he tugs up and down and sometimes, graze the head. With a particularly loud curse coming from Zoro, Zoro swats away Sanji's hand and replaces it with his other free hand. He vigorously fondles himself some more and with his cock directly pointing at Sanji's face, he shoots and releases himself._

_Zoro exhales. Zoro milks himself out completely, some of his cum, sticking on his hand. He stares at Sanji for a short while before reaching Sanji's face to cover and rub the cum on Sanji's cheek down to his neck. Zoro inserts his cum-stained finger in Sanji's mouth, letting him have a taste. Sanji's tongue swipes the finger but after that, Zoro flinches as Sanji bites. Zoro pulls out his finger. He smirks because the blonde is oblivious. The blonde doesn't know about his mating season, he can't even control his soul appearance when Zoro was just teasing him with words, so what more could he know about Zoro staking a claim. Zoro makes his mark on Sanji's skin, it is his to explore, his to play. Zoro is making Sanji his, and the mark is only the start of it._

_"We're not done yet." Zoro rolls over to put Sanji on top of him._

Maybe Sanji is cursed. Or maybe it was just a bad dream. Or maybe it wasn't really him doing the act, maybe someone who looks just like him and tried to prank him to seeing those things… it was… but last night's event were...! The stuff they did up to dawn…! It is too clear to be anything but real! The sweaty body, the befuddling smell, the wet contacts - everything is unforgettable! And so for the second time, Sanji let out an annoyed scream.

Enough. Enough. Sanji chants.

Sanji then pulls the cover from himself. With a somewhat determined self, he sits up. He looks at the clock above his door and reads it - 2:17 pm. He overslept. Sanji is glad for the holiday break because that means no prior works (school works). Ah, but he does go to Baratie. Although he isn't really an employee, he helps out whenever he wants and usually during holidays he shuts himself there instead of going out. Going out… That's right! He should just get out of his place because right now the room is giving him weird thoughts. And so Sanji stands up and try to fix his bed until he finds something loosely tied around his wrist.

"A handkerchief?"

_"There, that should keep you still." Sanji finds both his wrist tied by Zoro's bandana on his bedpost. "Don't struggle too much and don't say 'stop' when we both know you're enjoying this." Before Sanji gets to say an angry reply, he sees Zoro mouth engulf his member. The words he wants to say already replaced by cries of pleasure._

Sanji grabs a pillow and shoves it to his face, then he screams again at the memory. Why the hell did that guy leave this thing!? Sanji doesn't need anymore proof that a man gave him the best and the only kind of sexual passion he actually received. Enough! Enough of this! Sanji is going to forget whatever the hell happened! He's going to Baratie like what he normally does and there will be no bandana and no memories of a green haired bastard.

* * *

Sanji is refreshed. He knows it. A long warm bath really is the answer to most things. And in that few seconds that Sanji felt contented and happy, his frown returns and he lets out the heaviest sigh. He did _it_. The events that happened last night haunted him while he was soaking and like any other healthy male presented by something so intimate, he reacted. He masturbated while thinking of _him_. He brought his hand to his dick as he replayed what the moss head did to him. He even called out his name as he came! And to top it off, not just once but twice!

"Ah fuck it all! What the hell is going on!?"

* * *

Hello! one thing im gonna say... IM SORRY THERE IS NO ZOSAN SEX! my heart and writing skills are not ready! nor is Sanji's body! hahahahah! orz the italic stuff is flashbacks~ this chap is shorter because i wanted to post something before the year ends.

for this chapter, the thing that i really really wanted to write was zoro cumming to sanji's face. Ah sh*t, I think this fic is the representation of all my kinks. hahaha!

I also wanted to write sanji meeting zoro again but i guess that'll be on another chapter or something. haha! also! i am very happy you all like this fic. especially for the last chapter, because i cannot read that again. I get shy just thinking i wrote something like that~~ uuuh.

and yes, jealous, protective and possessive zoro is bound to happen! but im also excited when sanji's the one getting all possessive! again, please tell what you think so far.

btw, Happy New Year! I think 2014 is ZoSan's year in my heart. orz

Yashirin

12.31.2013


	4. Chapter 4

Another crash course! orz

Costume-Soul : "Those who can control their auras well, pretend to be another madararui or a monkey" -love pistol v1ch3p08

Blinding : a technique used by heavyseeds; kinda like making a madararui not see other madararui.

* * *

The weird stains on his bed, that bandana, and the bite marks roughly painted on his body… Sanji needs a distraction. Actually, he just needs to go back to his usual routine because a single night messed that up and he is certain he won't let it repeat. So as planned, he went out of his apartment to head to Baratie. He took note to wear a turtleneck top with long sleeves to cover whatever marks are on him.

"Your master is back, you third rate cooks." Sanji uses his usual greeting as he barges in the kitchen.

"We don't need you, you fake cook." Says a muscular man with a tattoo on his arm, too rough-looking to be a cook.

For everyone in Baratie, it's how normal greeting goes. Sanji heads to the nearest sink and washes his hands to get started. He sees a post of orders and starts to work on it. The sound of sizzling pans, the sound of knives chopping the ingredients, the boiling of soup, the smell of foods that will certainly taste good, the clacking of plates and utensils and everything else around him make a certain lullaby that puts Sanji's mind and body at ease. He's back at his comfort zone. That's right, this is how his day should go, not go picking up a random hungry stranger like yesterday. Hopefully, whatever the things that happened yesterday… well, with being busy like this, he will have no time to think of it. For a couple of hours, Sanji's world is how it used to.

"Why is there an eggplant cooking in my kitchen?" A gruff voice yells. "Didn't I tell you not to stay here? I'll lock you up in your apartment if you don't get outta here now."

"What's wrong with you, old man?" Sanji retorts, facing Zeff, irritated because he is being dismissed second time in a row. "You have some problem with my cooking?"

"Get out."

This is not something Sanji would not accept. If there's something wrong with his cooking, the old man should say it right now. He hates the fact that there might not be an actual reason for Zeff to dismiss him again. The first time is fine because he was seriously messing up and he wasn't feeling well last time. But now, this is different. He is at top shape and the fact the he might spend home alone and think about a tan body touching him… just, no.

Sanji hears Zeff huff, "You little punk. I said get out of here."

"But Sanji's cooking tastes the same-" Another cook comments earning a glare from Zeff.

The old man returns his attention to Sanji. He folds his arms on his chest and sighs, "Just get out of my kitchen, little eggplant." He says again.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is up because I won't accept this."

They glare at each other for what seem a couple of forevers. Sanji is a cook and he is confident with his works, Zeff knows and acknowledges that. And for anyone in general, being dismissed with no particular cause is unacceptable. Zeff has to tell Sanji the reason. But he's not really the best at explaining things. But he knows he has to. For the eggplant's sake or whatever.

Sanji faintly hears the sound 'tsk' before Zeff turns around heading to leave the area, "Follow me, you shitty brat."

Sanji wonders for a bit why the shitty old man has to take the conversation somewhere private; usually they just shout at each other as if they're the only people out. He washes and wipes his hands before going out the door to walk behind Zeff up to his office.

As the door closes, leaving the two of them alone. Sanji asks what the hell is this really about. Zeff just leans at corner of his table before looking at Sanji.

"You've been doing the costume-soul as a monkey the day you learnt it," Zeff starts, "Plus I've blinded you since you were a kid."

Why does it seem that this suddenly is the most important conversation he has with Zeff? Even though Zeff is just saying stuff he already knows, heck, he's the one who taught Sanji the costume-soul and Sanji is the one who told Zeff he wanted to be blinded, so where the hell is this conversation going?

"You broke my blind yesterday. It's probably because your soul is frustrated since you just entered your mating season." Zeff tries to keep a straight face as he continues the discussion. Ack, this the worst part about being a parent, he thinks, especially when it's about madararui's. It's probably because normal ape-men don't enter mating season like they do. "You don't notice it but your soul is practically out. It's like telling people you're a sex-craving bastard."

Sanji tries to control the heat coming from the embarrassing turn of events. Is this talk about _mating_? Ugh, Sanji frowns. He's not going to deny that he was certainly not aware of his mating season and the first day of it has thrown him completely off balance. Truthfully, he now blames this so-called season on why he was so out of himself last time, but, this is seriously not the kind of talk he wants to discuss with Zeff.

"G-Good news then," Sanji stutters a bit, "I'm not a sex-craving bastard."

An immediate answer escapes Zeff. "That's because that green haired idiot held you."

Sanji's frown vanishes as his mouth gape in shock at what Zeff said. _Green haired, green haired!_ He is again reminded. Wait, the old man IS NOT talking about the same green-haired idiot that Sanji knows because if he is, please, please, let him wake up from this nightmare. There is no fucking way Zeff is telling him about his mating season and the fact that he had an encounter with that bastard moss head at this same day.

"What was that?" Sanji asks. He must have heard wrong. He must have!

"That guy from last night. I had a chat with him early morning after he left your apartment."

By 'chat' though, Zeff doesn't tell Sanji, actually means kicking the said guy from last night the moment they had eye contact after the guy closed the door to Sanji's apartment. It happened fast really. Smelling Sanji's scent on a stranger suddenly ticked him off. He had already told Sanji not to bring weird people at his place because last time, that guy with dark circles in his eyes made trouble. Was this guy one of of those hungry idiots or just an intruder? He knew he should have told Sanji what was happening to his body but he actually thought Sanji would be able to control himself. Either that, or the guy was the one who had no self-control. Zeff loomed over the green head's figure on the ground. He brought another leg up to strike.

_Thwack_. Zeff was partially impressed. Even though Zoro didn't avoid the attack, he managed to block him with his hands. He saw him hissed in pain and realized this is no time to get all-protective over a cub. He already vowed he'll let him be after high school. He did, but it still surprised him when a stranger barged in and probably _marked_ Sanji.

Zeff calmed himself to ask the younger man if he jumped on the boy inside. The other chuckled, saying it was actually the other way around before shrugging Zeff's foot away from him. He also clarified that nothing happened, that he could go and check the person inside. Zeff heard him calling him the parental claim; standing up, the green haired gave his name and final remark.

_'I'm Roronoa Zoro. Don't worry old man, I protect what's already mine.'_ He saw Zoro stagger to stand up before mumbling a 'see you later' and a flare of his soul for Zeff to see, eyes of intensity speaking nothing but the truth.

_'Arrogant brat.'_ Zeff announced enough for the other to hear. Zeff then proceeded to check if the other blonde brat's door is locked, upon confirming it was, he went off

It was strange, really. There was something in that Roronoa Zoro's aura he can't quite put his head into, but right now, he guessed, it doesn't matter. All he knew was this Zoro person brought out Sanji's instinct. The mating season is a phase of the animal soul. A madararui could get by the season alone and the side effect just comes with a fever. It is and always will be up to the person if he wants to seduce or answer a potential mate. Whether it was Sanji who seduced or Zoro who answered, was something Zeff wouldn't really care or want to know about. Zeff does know though, the real reason why an ignorant Sanji was bedridden with fever last year.

"You're constant release of pheromones is distracting some of my cooks. And you might not be craving anything right now... but because someone responded to your call, you might want," Zeff coughs, "more."

_'...give me more._' Sanji hears himself saying it last night, flashbacks occurring. He was intoxicated by the scent, by the sound and anything by Zoro that even if he had his release, he still craved for those soft and rough touches, wanting more of what Zoro could give.

Last night was wrong. Zeff is wrong. He is not craving nor wanting anything right now. He says that to himself like a chant to hold onto his sanity, yet, the heat spreading throughout his body tells him another story. Whether it was yesterday or today, the things that Sanji wants to proclaim lies of the century are gradually increasing.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHH! I did say Zoro comes out in another chapter, not specifically this one right? But here's something I know, ZORO WILL COME OUT NEXT CHAPTER! I had my targets for this chapter (which i didnt manage to target), it was written at the bottom of my document at home. Here it is and probably a summary for next chap~ :

/target: embarrassed sanji and zeff. Oh and also a somewhat fatherly Zeff. sanji comparing and contrasting zoro to others. sanji and zoro meeting.

I somehow _managed_ to breeze through the first two. haha. uuh, tell you the truth i'm trying to put less angst and drama but the bunch of drabbles i have gets a bit angsty. i want this to be feel-good kind of fic so ill only write those angst-y stuff moderately. There are plot holes here that i will alter fill. As for the love pistol setting in general, i've changed it a bit. the blind technique could only be used for a potential mate not to get attracted to another. here, i just wanted the blind tech to be general, that technique does exist but not necessarily mean for mates because this is by no means Zeff x Sanji because that is just twisted if it is.

There is a poll in my profile concerning this fic, so please visit and vote orz

Also, im wanting to write what fully happened about zosan's night... but... im embarrassing myself just thinking about it. in the end there are drabbles but most are plot bunnies unwritten.

thank you again for all the revs~ I love them! im internally fangirling with you guys! and im glad im not weird-ing people out with some light kinks i have. i told you mine, now tell me yer kinks or else! hahaha! are you guys part of the Zoro x Sanji closed group in facebook? because im recently secretly lurking there as well~! XD

Yashirin 2014.01.07


End file.
